Duet Effect
by Aurora313
Summary: Shepards have always looked out for one another ever since their earliest days in Vancouver's criminal underbelly. Over a decade later, that hasn't changed. Eventual M!Shepley, F!Shenko. Written as character's POV.
1. Chapter one: Katelyn

Mass Effect © Bioware and associated companies.

* * *

**Katelyn Shepard**

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Katelyn Shepard glanced up at the flickering blue vidscreen that overhung the large bulkhead leading to the docking bays. For the last few days, she had been on the Citadel for mandatory shore leave after spending eight months as an instructor for the N7 Special Forces biotic recruits at the Arcturus Space station. With her skill set and considerably vast experience over the course of her comparatively short but extraordinary career, it made her the logical choice to teach new recruits.

In her own run through the program, Katelyn had been ranked in the top two. Her raw ability, sheer tenacity and adaptability had rivalled those of the now Lieutenant Commander John Shepard, her twin brother and understandably so. The two spent their lives in constant competition with one another since their earliest days in the slums of Vancouver. Both marines were highly accomplished biotics even before signing their lives away to the Alliance, though their individual professional choices had set them down different career paths.

True to his character, Shepard had chosen to train as a Vanguard, preferring to dive into a fight and use a stupid combination of dumb luck, recklessness and physical prowess to win. Katelyn would not deny that she had her own run-and-gun tendencies, but she instead elected to be educated as a Sentinel, preferring to utilize her biotics in tandem with impressive technical skills to complete her objectives. There was a saying among their immediate peers that rapidly spread around their entire unit: 'If you want a door hacked; talk to Kat. If you wanted it torn down by its hinges; talk to John.'.

Katelyn allowed a flicker of a smile on her lips at the memory of her unit, her free hand instinctively moving to the back of her neck were the unit's motto had been tattooed on the base in black ink. The italic words were hidden under the high collar of her casual uniforms shirt. The nostalgic expression and memory faded, washed away by the feeling of her fingers tracing over uneven lumps above it, where her L3 biotic implant had been surgically grafted to her spin. Mercifully, her shoulder length black hair could cover the surgical scar, but its presence still irritated Katelyn on occasion.

For the hundredth time in equal parts frustration and impatience, she read over the information detailing the various ships of alien and human transports, their arrival and departure times along with their names and destinations. With a sigh, Katelyn hoisted her cream duffel bag off the ground, slipping it onto her left shoulder all the while being careful not to spill the lukewarm contents of her takeaway coffee over her front or on the ground. It was a cheap blend she got ripped off on on her way to the spaceport.

A pasty-skinned, fast-talking Salarian boasted proudly of the supposed highest quality blend on the Citadel. Katelyn's lip puckered and her nose wrinkled in disgust after taking another quick swig of the foul-tasting brew. It was nothing more than an instant coffee with a few teaspoons of sugar and some form of calcium extract that passed for milk mixed in. Tentatively, Katelyn shook the disposable cup and flinched uncomfortable glaring at the light brown cup in loathing. There was still more than half left. It wasn't even worth the overpriced fifteen credits she had wasted purchasing it, though she really wanted the caffeine hit and with her body's high calorie intake requirements she inwardly admitted her regret for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes.

Her eyes shifted to the inactive omni-tool on her wrist where the time had been projected in bright orange printed digits across the back of her hand. Katelyn still had over four hours to wait until her transport for the Arcturus Station would arrive. From there her orders were to assume the Executive Officer's position on the Cruiser, the SSV Emden. Katelyn was not overly thrilled with the prospect of inheriting the position. The SSV Emden had a reputation for being a 'cursed' ship. The only way on or off its combat roster was Dead Man's boots. The ship had reached a status of notoriety among officer-classes, particularly those who were assuming actual Command positions. Their previous XO, one Staff Commander Gordy Mckay, had unfortunately died in a skirmish against pirates on the fringes of Council Space near the Terminus systems a few weeks ago. He was only the latest in a long line.

While not entirely a superstition person by nature, that kind of stigma was enough to unnerve any potential replacement. Once more, Katelyn glanced upwards at the monitor and sighed. Still four hours, twenty eight minutes until her transport arrives. Casually, she strode over to a line of back-to-back waiting chairs located in the smaller vacant waiting section to the left, raised slightly by three small steps. It was a distance away from any vidscreens or travellers, but was still close enough to hear the loud speakers that announced scheduled arrival and departure times.

Dumping her luggage against the side, Katelyn sat herself down in the first chair in the line and stretched her legs out, crossing her ankles. The half-drunk coffee still in hand, she took a swig and gagged regretting the purchase once more. Again, steadily becoming impatient, Katelyn briefly glanced at the projected time on her wrist. Four hours twenty-seven minutes left to wait. With little else to alleviate her boredom, she exhaled and forced down another gulp of cold coffee ignoring the resultant gag and cringe that followed.

"Lieutenant Commander Katelyn?" An effeminate voice came from behind her. Katelyn snapped up and around in response, nearly spilling the dreaded coffee.

A purple-skinned Asari whom looked to be in the Maiden-stage of her life stood next to her. Katelyn chastised herself for not hearing the approach. Pale scattered blots of ink framed the mono-gendered alien's dark green eyes; a thin bar of same-coloured ink bisected her lower lip and chin. Smaller bright lines decorated the protrusions on the back of her head. The woman had been a clerk, no doubt. Wearing some kind of vibrate green dress with darker green accenting the seams. In all probability, it was a kind of new fashioned dress that Katelyn privately found ghastly and distasteful. Instead of vocalising her thoughts, the Commander kept her silence and straightened her posture.

"May I help you with anything, Miss...?" She started, uncertain and trying rather desperately to hide the hint of suspicion in her tone.

Katelyn had never been a fan of the Asari as a race. She couldn't nail down any one reason why she couldn't - or _wouldn't_ - bring herself to care for them. For the sake of her missions, she could be diplomatic and cooperative, however beyond that circumstance Katelyn made the conscious effort kept her distance. Perhaps, it was a matter of jealousy for their outstanding lifespan or a general distain for the pious and often arrogant attitude most Asari she had worked with brought to the battlefield. Or maybe she simply hated how their appearance closely resembled that of human women.

The Asari tapped a few buttons on her small holopad before answering. "I am Secretary Deneve." She began primly, scantly sparing a look from her work pad.

_Secretary, clerk, close enough_. Katelyn mentally stated, shrugging quietly to herself. The Asari's green eyes narrowed at Katelyn.

"From the Embassy Offices. I work as an assistant to Ambassador Udina, and I must request that you accompany me to the Embassies." Deneve finished coolly, resting her arms at her side and the pad now secure under her armpit.

Katelyn's brows promptly furrowed, her features contorted in confusion. "What would the human Ambassador to the council want with a random Commander?" She wondered the question aloud before she could stop herself. Deneve raised a thin eyebrow.

"Uh, sorry." Katelyn excused herself, clearing her throat. "Lead the way." She added, hefting her belongings onto her shoulder and following the Asari away.

* * *

To be contiuned.

Thank you for reading and please drop a review. I welcome criticism.


	2. Chapter Two: Jonathan

Mass Effect © Bioware and associated companies.

* * *

**Author's note:** First, I would like to apologise for this one taking so long. I just didn't know how or where to start coupled with procastination and laziness. I promise the next one will be delivered faster. Second, I am aware the extended DLC has just been released. I plan continue writing this tale from ME1 all the way until the end of the EC DLC. Again, Thank you for reading and participating in this exciting experiment of mine.

* * *

**Jonathan Shepard**

* * *

Commander Shepard dragged his hands over his face with a tense exhale after leaving the medical bay. Something had happened on Eden Prime with the recently uncovered Prothean Beacon. Whatever it did, it knocked him out for fifteen hours. It left him feeling like someone had taken a sledgehammer to his brain, shattered it to pieces then haphazardly stuck it back together while tossing a few extra bits in. The result was one hell of a migraine and a brief dizzy spell when he tried to stand. Chakwas assured him that it was the result of his heightened metabolism and extensive use of biotics groundside.

Unfortunately, as it often the case, the entire mission had gone to hell in seconds. A myriad of questions assaulted his brain. Questions like exactly how he lost consciousness in the first place, wondering if anyone else had been injured, how Nihulis died and most importantly; who was this 'Saren' responsible for killing Nihulis in the first place? A long string other problems kept running through his mind while he tried to analysis every mystery this mission created, only to come up with empty or vague answers each time.

The first and foremost shouted loudest in his mind; Why the hell were the Geth there in the first place?

They lost Jenkins barely five minutes in to a damned Geth recon drone. The Geth hadn't been seen outside the vale for two centuries, and then attacked Eden Prime in force for some unknown reason. The most obvious explanation was that they wanted to obtain the Prothean Beacon, leading to another question: Why would the Geth have been interested in it in the first place?

Shepard's thoughts kept running around in circles trying to sort the mysteries out. Jenkin's overenthusiastic attitude and remarks before hitting groundside kept replayed in his ears. The young Corporal had been so ecstatic about the mission, serving with a SpecTRe onboard and filled with a naive glory-seeking disposition that reminded the Commander all too much about someone else he knew.

The grim truth was that Shepard couldn't have done anything to save his subordinate's life. But furious anger still bubbled away under the surface, placing blame squarely on himself for not anticipating the threat. Shepard hated seeing people lost under his command. Despite with separate assurances from Captain Anderson – a man that Shepard considered a father-figure more than a military mentor - and Lieutenant Alenko, there was still a lingering bitterness.

"I'm glad you're okay, Commander." A voice of mixed concern and relief broke through his thought bubble. Gunnery Chief Williams stood in the corner of the Mess as Shepard passed by; he had momentarily forgotten her presence. "The crew could use some good news after what happened to Jenkins."

"Jenkins was a valued part of this crew. He'll be remembered." Shepard told her, walking over.

Williams looked him in the eye and Shepard saw a flicker of a mournful smile before guilt shone in her gaze. "Part of my feels guilty for what happened; if Jenkins was still alive I might not be here."

"You're a good solider Williams. You belong on the Normandy."

"Thanks Commander. That means a lot to me." Williams smiled. "I've never met anyone whose earned a Star of Terra."

"Things were rough done there," _Understatement of the week_, Shepard mentally stated. "You doing ok?"

Williams face darkened and lowered, staring at the ground, "I've seen friends die before. Comes with being a Marine. But to see my whole unit wiped out?" Williams paused, her mouth opening and closing for a few seconds before she choked some more words out. "And you never get used to seeing dead Civilians."

"We couldn't have done it without you Williams." Shepard had never been any good with offering words of comfort, but he hoped it worked.

"Thanks Commander." She sounded a little brighter. Perhaps that had worked. "I have to admit, I was worried about being assigned to the Normandy. It's nice when someone makes you feel welcome."

"I think you'll fit in just fine, Chief."

"Thanks Commander." Shepard left, headed for the bridge but paused mid-step.

"But, do me a favour in the future, Chief?"

"Yes sir?" Williams answered, perplexed.

"As a rule of thumb, don't go near giant glowing spires that explode. If the past is indication, it's gonna wreck hell on my health." Shepard deadpanned, his lips forming a crooked smirk.

Williams let out a nervous bark of laugher. "I'll keep that in mind, sir."

With that, Shepard left for the bridge.

* * *

Shepard had never set foot on the Citadel before. The great space station was truly a wonder in size and scope, and residence to multi-species population co-existing together. It was the seat of power for the Council - consisting of three representatives from the oldest council races in Council Space; the Turians, the Asari and the Salarians.

As much as Shepard wanted to drink in the sites, wondering around like any tourist mystified by the sheer magnificence of the space station, he had a job to do. The ground team from Eden Prime along with Captain Anderson were en route to the Citadel Embassies where the human ambassador Donnel Udina had arranged a preliminary hearing with the council via a vid-com in his officer. They didn't wear body armour, but did carry their Predator sidearms as a safety precaution. Williams had been absorbed in sightseeing as they passed through the Citadel's ward arms to the Presidium. Alenko was similarly fascinated by the scenery but kept his silence.

One more Elevator and a stairwell and they would be at the Embassies. A minute into the three minute long trip, Shepard found it almost too difficult to keep his cynicism in check and finally spoke out. "I still don't see how we're going to convince the council that Saren's rogue, especially without anything solid on him."

Anderson nodded patiently, understanding of his objections. "I know that, Shepard. But it doesn't mean we shouldn't at least try. The C-Sec investigation is still on-going. They might find something we can use, and if not, then we'll take matters into our own hands."

"Forgive me if I don't share your faith in the system, Sir." Shepard muttered, brows furrowing.

"I never said I had faith in it, Shepard." Anderson reminded him sternly, "But I told you Saren is one of their top agents. As a SpecTRe, everything he touches becomes classified."

"How wonderfully convenient for him."

"It makes our job harder, that's for certain." Anderson conceded.

Shepard's head hung and exhaled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I hate politics." He muttered.

"Don't we all?" Anderson agreed.

"And I suppose this would probably become another excuse to keep humanity out of the SpecTRes, Won't it?" Shepard couldn't keep the discontent out of his tone completely, but he did a good enough job to not sound like an ungrateful ass.

Anderson nodded sympathetically. "I know you aren't happy about this Shepard."

"Not at all. It's good for the Alliance so I'll play ball." Shepard dismissed easily, casually folded his arms and stared out as the Embassy came into view. "I just would have appreciated a warning though. I don't like being blind-sided. "

There was quiet between mentor and protégé until the elevator chimed. Williams and Kaidan had finished whatever discussion they were having own when the door hissed open. An Asari woman garbed in sage green waited patiently for them at the front desk. Silently she gestured the group to follow her past the reception, up the staircase on the left side and deeper into the Embassies.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Thank you for reading and please drop a review. I welcome criticism.**


	3. Chapter Three: Katelyn

Mass Effect © Bioware and associated companies.

* * *

**Katelyn Shepard**

* * *

The view from the Udina's office balcony overlooking the Presidium was breathtaking. Nothing like the darker, dirty wards that reminded her so much of her home city on Earth, the words idyllic and utopian came to mind as she tried to think of an apt description. Members of other races intermingled together, politicians and diplomats spending their off hours amongst the plant life and crystalline lake that split the two sides down the middle.

It felt too clean, too prim and proper for her tastes. People were so tightly restricted, the cultures mixing together was something she knew was an unavoidable necessity but things that would otherwise be considered socially acceptable in one species would be deeply offensive in others. The concept of dry wit and sarcasm in humans seemed completely lost on a race such as the Elcor, or a common saying such as 'take a deep breath' could be constituted as mocking to the Volus.

The atmosphere felt too constricting, too suffocating, too... dead. There was no excitement, no action. Unlike in the lower Wards, where Katelyn had spent most of her leave. There was energy there. It was dirty, dangerous, but exciting, alive and wonderful.

Unfortunately, Katelyn had little time to take it in when the Ambassador called her in for an urgent meeting. Initially, she had no idea why the human representative to the council could possibly want to discuss, but within two minutes of his mouth moving Katelyn realised an agenda behind his actions. Humanity had finally been given the chance to enter one of their own officers into the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch – or SpecTRes for short. They were agents with practically unlimited authority to deal with threats to the council as they saw fit.

Katelyn would have been lying through her teeth if she said that kind of power hadn't had a certain appeal, but she wasn't about to snatch that status away from the intended recipient and she certainly had no desire to play as a politic tool.

"I refuse." She repeated the phrase for the sixth time.

Udina clearly didn't accept her answer and insisted on his request. "I urge you to consider this carefully, Lieutenant Commander. This chance is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"I recognise and agree that this is a 'once-in-a-lifetime' deal. But you're trying to rob someone else of the same deal first. That just doesn't fly with me." Katelyn replied earnestly, finishing her sentence in time with a soft chime from the Office Door.

"Excuse me Ambassador. Captain Anderson has arrived." Katelyn recognised the voice as that of Secretary Deneve, the same Asari whom collected her from the spaceport half an hour ago and insisted she take possession of Katelyn's duffel bag during the meeting - though the Commander kept her sidearm holstered on her right thigh. Udina scowled, either unsatisfied at Katelyn's answer, irritated by the interruption or quite probably a combination of both.

"Let them in." Udina gruffly instructed, the door hissed open revealing the fives figures.

The Secretary guided them in. The other four figures were from the Alliance Military. An older gentleman wearing an officer's uniform inscribed with the rank of Captain, leading three other marines in garbed in casual navy fatigues. The Captain had dark skin and darker eyes; his hair was dark brown, cropped short. Katelyn recognised the figure as Captain David Anderson, a man that she had a great professional and personal respect for.

At his shoulder was a tall man, taller than Anderson with light skin, matching her own and his hair was shaven. It was Jonathan Shepard, her brother. Katelyn allowed herself a millisecond to take in just how much he had changed since she had last seen him. The perpetual scowl, air of defiance and ever-present bruised eyes of his youth had vanished, replaced by an aura of authority and professionalism.

To his right was another man of olive complexion. His dark locks short and sleeked back. Unlike Jonathan's imposing form, he appeared to be more cautious and reserved in his stance. To the left was the final Marine, a young woman with her dark brown hair slicked back in a standard bun. Light pink scrapes and bruises decorated her arms. All three of them had shadows under their eyes born of fatigue.

A strange mix of surprise and confusion set in.

_Why would Jonathan be here too?_ She asked herself mentally. Then the answer came in a snap. He had been the one that Udina wanted her to replace! An infuriation and disgust brewed in the pit of her stomach and outwardly her brow wrinkled.

_You detestable bastard. _The voice in Katelyn's mind cursed him. Shaking off the unpleasant emotions, she turned to her superior officer.

"Captain." Katelyn shot off a crisp salute, making a point of showing Anderson the respect she deliberately denied the Ambassador earlier.

"At ease, Lieutenant Commander," Anderson said by way of greeting. He tilted his head to the left, apparently confused as Katelyn was. "What are you doing here?"

"I was –"

"I requested the Commander's presence, Anderson. That is all you need to know." Udina cut her off before she could make any kind of reply. He narrowed his gaze at the secretary. "Thank you, Devene. You may leave."

The Asari did as she was instructed. The atmosphere suddenly became heavier and Katelyn wondered briefly if she should have done the same. Udina turned his attention squarely on Anderson with barely hidden distain, now ignoring her presence completely.

"Captain Anderson. I see you brought half your crew with you." He made the snide remark, glaring towards Jonathan and his two other subordinates.

Anderson ignored it, gesturing to the three marines behind him. "Just the ground team from Eden Prime. In case you had any questions."

"I have the mission reports. I assume they are accurate?" Udina's tone carried a level of scepticism.

"They are. Have you convinced the council to give us an audience?" Anderson inquired.

"They were not happy about it." Udina answered, folding his arms with the edges of fatigue appeared to be setting in. "Saren's their top agent. They don't like him being accused to Treason."

"I'm not gonna sit idly on my ass because the Council doesn't wanna get of theirs. If they won't stop Saren, then I _will_." Jonathan aggressively declared. Katelyn couldn't help her brief smirk_. As hot-blooded as you ever were._

"Settle down, Commander. You've already done more than enough to jeopardize your candidacy for the SpecTRes." Udina barked back, and it made Katelyn break her silence.

"Oh - clearly, hence why you tried to force the position down my throat instead?" She cut in bitterly, "Nice to know you think I'm useful as a spare."

Jonathan's head snapped at her, his eyes silently shocked when he saw honest truth in hers. She could see it give way to a burning fury as he turned back.

"Enough, Commander Katelyn." Udina barked again. His accusing tone now directed completely at her brother instead, pointing accusingly at him. "The mission to Eden Prime was a chance to prove you could get the job done. Instead, Nihlus ended up dead and the beacon was destroyed."

"That was Saren's fault, not his!" Anderson raised his hand sharply, as if to physically defend his protégé from Udina's accusations.

"Then we better hope the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support our accusations. Otherwise the Council might use this as an excuse to keep you out of the SpecTRes."

Udina grounded out in frustration, "Come with me, Captain. I want to go over a few things before the hearing." He looked over towards Jonathan. "Shepard – you and the others can meet us at the Citadel Tower. Top level, I'll make sure you have clearance to get in. All _four_ of you."

The woman with Jonathan shook her head slightly, watching Udina walk away with the Captain before muttering an aside. "And that's why I hate politicians."

Jonathan dragged his hands down his face, a physical habit of his since childhood. He'd make that gesture whenever he was frustrated, fatigued or both. Katelyn exhaled, determined to break the stretched silence.

"Well..." She began awkwardly. "As far as reunions go, I'd say this is half-assed at best."

"You can say that again." Their gazes met briefly before John extended a hand out to her, she took it and he pulled her into a brief friendly hug, clapping a firm hand on her back. "It's good seeing you again, Kat."

"Same to you, Jonathan." They parted. Katelyn gave him a quick look over. He had grown a good deal taller since she saw him nearly eight years ago. To her dismay, he surpassed her height by about two inches or so. The last time they were together, she was still a nearly a full head above him.

She slapped his shoulder affectionately. "Officer's life looks good on you." She teased lightly.

"Just 'John', thanks. And – yeah - likewise."

Jonathan gave a quick look to his squad, giving them a proper introduction.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Katelyn Shepard. My long lost sister." He said to them, adding the last part with a hint of dry sarcasm that earned him a semi-playful glare from Katelyn and half-hearted chuckles from his squad. He directed to the woman first. "Kat, this is Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams."

"Lieutenant Commander." Williams greeted with a sharp salute.

"Gunny." Katelyn offered her hand out to Williams who took it, she noted her firm grip and shake.

"And Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko."

"LT." Katelyn shook his hand as well. "I'd say 'pleasure to meet you both' but it doesn't seem appropriate, given these circumstances."

"It really isn't." Jonathan – _John_ she mentally corrected - said shortly.

"Am I too out of line to ask what the hell happened to spark all of this?" Katelyn asked, Williams suddenly had a haunted look in her eyes, Alenko remained silent.

John just shook his head, already making his way to the door. "Walk and talk. It's a bit of a story."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Thank you for reading and please drop a review. I welcome criticism.**


	4. Chapter Four: John

Mass Effect © Bioware and associated companies.

* * *

**John Shepard**

* * *

Shepard remained silent for the whole twenty minutes it took Alenko and Williams to fill Katelyn in on the events on Eden Prime, leading them to the final elevator to the Council's Chambers. A stray thought crossed his mind, wondering just who thought it was a good idea to have so many of the damned things. He waved his hand casually over the glowing green panel to summon the elevator, peripherally listening in on the conversation between his twin and subordinates. Wordlessly, Katelyn listened to the details, a brief glance in her direction and Shepard could almost see the gears turning in her brain. Digesting and analysing all the details she had received no matter how ludicrous they sounded.

It gave Shepard an odd sense of comfort when the topic of the Beacon itself came up and Katelyn hadn't outright accused him of an elaborate hoax or insanity after he describe the details – what little of them he could make out. It surprised him how easily she quietly accepted the information. When they were younger, Katelyn refused to believe anything anyone told her unless there was unequivocal proof.

The elevator arrived with a chime and soft hiss as the doors slid open to the glass-walled chamber. All four marines entered in silence and Shepard pressed the small panel inside, beginning their ascent. Williams was silent, downcast and a little haunted. Understandably so given the hellish events she endured in the last twenty-four hours. Alenko seemed completely smitten by the view.

For the first two minutes, Shepard remained completely silent. He lent against the guard rail lightly, folding his arms left over right and staring down at the tattoo marking his inner forearm. Three italicised words reading 'Una Salus Victus' in bold black ink, with small red tribal scorpion after the last. A token from his days spent at the Interplanetary Combative Training program, where he had undergone the gruelling, torturous – and in other most unfortunate cases, lethal - training regime ever devised by the Alliance, which in turn earned him his N7 designation.

The phrase was the regiment's motto - 'The one hope of the doomed' – and the scorpion represented his unit. Unfortunately, there were far too many things on his mind to be absorbed in fond memories, he pushed them aside and forced on the present.

"Kat – question for you." Shepard said two minutes into the five minute trip. Folding his arms and leaning back against the guardrail that lined the interior; Shepard waited for his twin sister to register his words.

Katelyn had been absorbed in the view; the tracks of the elevator ran up the outer shell of the Citadel Central Tower exposed to the Widow Nebula. Shepard himself would have been gawking at it too if he hadn't felt so apprehensive about this meeting. There was no audible recognition of his words, but seeing her shoulders tense and her head barely tilt up, he knew she had heard him.

"How long have you known about this whole human SpecTRe deal?" He tried not to sound suspicious, but it hadn't work as well as he hoped.

"Not until literally half an hour ago," She answered earnestly, turning around to look him in the eye. "When I walked into Udina's office and he tried to bribe me with the position."

"You honestly had no idea that this was coming?" Alenko inquired, breaking away from the view to join the conversation.

"None whatsoever." She let back, mirroring Shepard's folded arms and stance.

Shepard studied her features for a brief moment. In the time they had been separated; it was remarkable how familiar yet alarmingly different his sister looked now. Shepard was certain he must have looked like a completely different person to her too.

The freckles of her youth hadn't faded in the slightest, dotting her nose and cheeks, offsetting the hardened dangerous edge her ice blue eyes and the two thin scars that bisected her left eyebrow and left upper lip gave her. Perhaps the most notable change was her hair. Unlike a decade ago where she had shaven her hair so close it exposed bare scalp, her black straight hair now reached just past her jawline, two long bangs framing her face and the rest tucked behind her ears.

"I sure as hell had no idea that Shepard was the one they were gonna put up to this." She answered firmly. There was no trace of deception in her tone or body language, at least none that Shepard could detect, still the scepticism remained. Katelyn always had a prying eye and almost unquenchable curiosity that boarded on insubordination. It had always landed her on somebody's bad side even before enlisting.

"Really?" Shepard asked, already deciding that he believed her story.

"Yes, Really. At least not until you and your friends wondered." She shrugged. "Before you guys showed up, Udina seemed damn insistent on making me take the position instead. I'm guessing whatever happened on E-Prime really damaged his opinion on you."

"And here I thought my opinion of politicians couldn't get any lower." quipped Williams, interrupting their conversation. Shepard and Katelyn both glanced at the Gunnery Chief upon her interruption. Immediately, Williams looked apologetic probably thinking she crossed some imaginary line, until Katelyn let out a short sudden chuckle then meeting Shepard's gaze again, flashing an approving grin.

"I like her." She tilted her head towards Williams, who seemed overly relieved at the statement. _So do I_, Shepard agreed, sparing another brief look at the Chief out the corner of his eye.

"I don't think he had much hopes for me in the first place," He said dryly steering the conversation back on course, shaking himself of those thoughts. There was still unease in the back of his mind. _Might as well be out with it_. The voice in his head reasoned.

"But at any rate, I confess I'm surprised. I thought the SpecTRes would be your kind of game."

"It is." She answered honestly, "But, I'm your sister, not some kind of convenient replacement. People can't seem to grasp that. If I earned the position, I would take it, but I'm not gonna steal it off someone else."

Shepard nodded, and they fell into silence except for the soft hum of the mechanisms and ambient corny elevator music. The door chimed and hissed open to the narrow pathway, there was a fountain on the far end. They pressed forward, up a series of winding halls and stairs. Waiting chairs and exotic garden beds lined the entire council chamber. They passed a large central fountain on their way in.

Politicians and diplomats seemed completely engrossed in conversation and work. The four marines paid them little heed, instead focused on the highest platform where he could make out the figure of Captain Anderson anxiously waiting.

A little further past the Captain, was Ambassador Udina, arguing fiercely, though they were too far away to hear anything specific. In front of him were the three councillors, a pale lilac-skinned Asari with a red and white gown. A grey-skinned Salarian robed in royal blue, and a brown-scaled Turian with white tribal markings tattooed onto his bony carapace.

_I guess those three are the Council? Huh, Not what I expected somehow... _the tiny voice in the back of his mind commented, twinged with disappointment.

To the left of the trio stood an orange hued larger-than-life hologram of a Turian with an obviously artificial arm. His image lorded over everyone in the room – even the Council - as if he were a god standing in judgement of lesser mortal creatures. His arms folded, radiating an air of snug confidence and barely disguised hatred, arrogance and disgust. Unlike the Turian councillor, he had no kind of markings on his face, except for tiny metallic plates had been grafted onto his mandibles. His pupils appeared just as artificial as his arm, radiating an unnaturally bright colour even with the orange grain over the projection.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that's our man Saren." Alenko commented, gesturing vaguely to the orange figure.

"I'd say that's the smart bet, LT." Williams responded. Shepard could hear the bitterness in her tone, but made no comment on it. Katelyn remained quiet still, again to his surprise.

"The council's in session already. Come on." Anderson told them, Shepard and Katelyn walked in step with him, approaching the raised glass platform where Udina was trying to argue his case. Williams and Alenko stayed back, watching the exchange from afar.

"This is gonna be fun." Katelyn hissed in Shepard's ear sarcastically. He nodded once, faintly in agreement.

True enough, the meeting proved entirely fruitless. Despite the passionate arguments presented by Udina, Captain Anderson and himself, the council was less than impressed by their lack of evidence implicating Saren's involvement whatsoever in the Geth Attack. The council dismissed the single eyewitness that saw his murder of Nihlus. In desperation, Anderson tried to bring attention to Shepard's vision from the Beacon shortly before its detonation. Unsurprisingly, it was disregarded outright.

"Have you anything more to add to your testimony, Commander?" The Turian Councilor directed the question straight at Shepard. He felt Katelyn tap two fingers on his right forearm lightly.

"I believe you, but without evidence, they won't. Throw the game, at least for now." She whispered just loud enough for Shepard alone to register.

"Alright – this pisses me off." He whispered back, his eyes finding their way to Saren's projection.

"I know. But throw it. You aren't winning this round."

His brow wrinkled in barely contained rage, both at Saren's snide insinuations and the fact that Katelyn was right.

_Goddamn it. _Shepard turned to the council, "You're obviously made your decision, I'm not gonna waste my breath." He said for them to hear.

"Then this meeting is adjourned." The Asari Councillor announced, then addressed the SpecTRes "Thank you for your time, Saren."

Saren bowed his head humbly, "I'm glad to see justice was served." He gave one lasting smug glare at Anderson and Shepard both. The image blurred and fizzed out of existence.

* * *

Shepard had never felt so infuriated by politicians in his life. On some level, he knew Udina and other diplomats like him were just doing their jobs and he respected that, but when those jobs stonewalled Shepard from doing his, that's when that respect completely evaporated. When Udina literally cut Anderson off from the investigation just five minutes ago, Shepard had nearly lost it. Even his biotics began reacting to his heightened emotions, ready to toss the Ambassador around like a damned ragdoll. He very nearly would have if Anderson hadn't ordered him to stand down and insist that it was the best course of action.

He tapped his fingers impatiently against the guardrail of the Elevator as all four marines descended back to the Presidium, staring out into the pick-lilac maw. Taking a steadying breath, he calmed himself down enough to process what had just happened. Apparently, Anderson and Saren had some sort of history from about two decades ago. Saren turned what was supposed to be a covert mission into a full-on slaughter, with Anderson barely escaping the blaze and shafted with the blame. Shepard made a note to press for more information when they had the chance, but it would have to wait until later.

The Captain gave them two leads to work with. One with a Volus Banker working for the Shadowbroker located on the Presidium – a character named Barla Von. The other was a suspended and disgraced C-sec officer named Harkin drowning himself at some bar in the wards called Chora's Den.

"Our best bet is to split up." He said, regaining his stoic face and turning to his subordinates.

"Agreed." Katelyn nodded. "I'll head to the Shadowbroker agent. I've had... dealings with them in the past."

"What kind of dealings?" Williams inquired a little suspicious; Katelyn flashed a cheeky smile at the Chief.

"The kind that ends with shotgun shell in someone's face."

"The best kind, then?" The Chief quipped, smirking a little. Katelyn gave a nonchalant shrug.

"Alright. Lieutenant - you go with her." Shepard ordered, adding on dryly with a crooked smirk. "Keep her out of trouble."

"Yes Sir." Alenko nodded, Katelyn glared and folded her arms defiantly.

"I don't need any backup." She declared, "All I need is _Faith_, nothing else." She finished, tapping her hand against the holstered pistol on her thigh. _Ironic name..._ Shepard thought.

"Don't argue with me. Take the LT and see what you can find." He ordered again, the elevator door opened with the same soft hiss. Katelyn looked out on the presidium, then to Alenko before shrugged resigned.

"Ok. Fine. We'll see what we come up with." Katelyn gestured Alenko to follow her. Shepard nearly laughed when he watched Alenko nearly break into a jog to keep up with her. "You been to the Citadel before, LT?"

"Good hunting." Williams called after them, but they were already out of earshot and halfway across the lake. "She seems alright."

"Let's go Chief." Shepard said, ignoring the comment and leading her to one of the rapid transit terminals to order a taxi.

"Ya know. Art's not my thing, not really. But that relay monument over there? I like." Williams commented offhandedly at the towering monument that looked exactly like a miniature relay.

"Protheans must have really loved their tech if they make statues of it." Shepard responded casually, tapping away at the panel.

"And their elevators, too." Williams shot back.

"Heh - Wonder what gave that away?" Shepard smirked, the panel beeped twice at him. Their taxi to the wards should be there shortly.

Shepard rested his hands on the edge of the terminal. His thoughts wandering back towards their time groundside on Eden Prime. He let out a short sigh, "About our last mission - You sure you're doing ok?"

Williams looked straight at him, then down at her boots. The light-heartedness of their previous exchange vanished. The haunted look in her eyes again, it was a look he had seen many times before and knew quite well. She raised her head, but didn't quite meet his gaze. "I kind of wish you got to us sooner, Commander. No offense. The rescue was appreciated, it's just that –"

"You wish we could have saved the rest of your unit. Am I right?"

"Yes... sir." She answered a little hesitantly. She fisted her hands in anger, her brow scrunched, "If I had been more alert! More perceptive then we wouldn't have been cut down by that damned ambush."

"Hold it right there." Shepard put his hand up, gesturing her to stop talking. "The Geth hadn't been seen outside the veil for two centuries. There was no way of knowing they'd attack. And besides that, they're machines. They don't move, make any kind of noise – hell, they don't even breathe-"

"They have light bulbs for heads, sir!" Williams snapped at him, Shepard was taken aback but the sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, sir. That was inappropriate of me." She quickly stammered out the apology, realising that she had been addressing an officer.

"It's fine. It's been a stressful day for all of us, I think." Shepard dismissed it completely, Williams seemed to relax.

The taxi arrived a few short tense minutes later and they set a course for the Lower Wards.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Thank you for reading and please drop a review. I welcome criticism.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I am excited to announce that I formally start University this week. Unfortunately, this means the delay between my new releases is going to become even longer. I apologise for the inconvience and will attempt to get the newer chapters up as soon as my schedule allows. Thank you for your co-operation.**


	5. Chapter Five: Katelyn

Mass Effect (c) Bioward and Associated Companies

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry that this chapter took so long. I had five different versions of it written, and I'm still not fully satisfied. In fact revisions may come later. As it turns out, I've let my university work get away from me. I don't expect the next chapter to come out for a few weeks.

I'm not adept at writing Kaidan, especially from Mass Effect 1. This is actually my first attempt at writing him, and I fear I may have gotten his character quite wrong. Feel free to critise to your heart's content.

* * *

**Katelyn Shepard**

* * *

Not for the first time, Katelyn was simply astounded by the sheer speed of change in the Presiduim's level of activity. Not a moment ago when she had been speeding away from her brother with Alenko in tow, the Presidium was nearly completely barren - save for a few turian groundskeepers and the Keeper creatures themselves, going through the various motions and tasks that no one completely understood.

Now, it seemed like some kind of universal alert went out to the various office facilities. Dignataries and other workers seemed to flock like lost sheep in the walkways and gardens. Crowding the pathways and making it infinitely more difficult for Katelyn and Alenko to push through.

"He gave up the information too easily." Kaidan commented grimly behind her. Katelyn silently agreed, slipping her hand into her pocket to retrieve the optical disk that Barla Von had offered to them.

"If a genocidial maniac betrayed a deal with me, I'd want them dead too." She replied nonchalantly, earning a slightly uneasy chuckle from the Lieutenant.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, Ma'am." He tried to joke lightly.

Katelyn afforded him a half-smirk and rolled her eyes at the comment before finding a quiet spot out of the way from other people, towards a small balcony that had a clear view of the fifty foot tall fountain. Her omnitool glowed bright orange as she interfaced it with the datadisk. The data was encrypted, but it wasn't a challenge to someone who knew what they were doing. The Lieutenant stood off to her side, leaning against a rail and staring up in wide-eyed awe at the other ward arms.

"Big place... !" He gushed to himself in quiet awe, looking up past the artifical sky and towards the other ward arms. The spenldor of lights were tiny, scurrining up and down the lengths of the wards, standing out light a field of fireflies in the dark of night.

"Professional opinion, Alenko?" Katelyn asked, a hint of teasing in her tone, glancing up from the optical disk for a second. Data transferred to her tool after the encryption had been broken, showing information about the Shadowbroker, his dealings with Saren and the resulting fallout.

"Sorry ma'am, its just -"

"First time on the Citadel, LT?" Katelyn wanted to know, her lips threatening to show a small amused smirk. For a split second the Lieutenant looked embarrassed by his previous nonsequiter comment. Now, the data flashed on her tool, a transcript of Saren's past histories with various mercs in the past few months, each listed dead save for one thousand year old battlemaster that used the name 'Wrex'. Finally, a transcript of the exchange between the broker and Wrex overtook the display, the Broker offered this bounty hunter a mountain of credits to off one man. There was no further information save for a second name - 'Fist'. An Alias. Gotta be. Katelyn concluded, saving the files for later.

"Yes Commander." He answered, Katelyn's tool shut down and she joined Alenko at the railing, leaning her hands over the edge, casually tossing the optical disk between her hands.

"I've been here for a month's extended leave, and I still don't know my way around the wards." She commented, shaking her head. She gave a shrug, and added half-joking, "Admittedly, I was more focused on emptying my bank accounts than exploring."

Katelyn laughed at the self-drepication, and Alenko joined her before glancing back over his shoulder waching the various races mingling. He faced forward again, staring at the fountain. "I just can't believe that all these races seem to get along so well. It must wreck havoc for the Council if just one of them doesn't play by the rules."

"I suppose the Council has to be careful. Its all nice, prim and proper up here. But I personally hate it."

"Why?"

"There's no life. No excitement. Just bullshit artists that get paid ridiculous sums of money for spending precious hours everyday, arguing at some table arguing over whether to paint the walls gray or slightly less white." The statement dripped with her usual cynicism and bitterness.

At times, Katelyn couldn't stop the feeling that the only reasons politicians and politics existed in the first place was to prevent her and others like her from doing their jobs. The amount of red tape she had to suffer over the years only increased her loathing for the profession, especially after her promotion to Lieutenant Commander. The aftermath and controversy surrounding Torfan in particular was hell. The ordeal raised a few eyebrows and ruffled everyone's feathers - or scales, whatever. In retrospect, it only added to the general stigma against humans and their reputation of being intimidating and a race to be wary of.

"I doubt that painting walls is all they talk about." Alenko said, sounding a little dumb. Katelyn let out a chuckle and gave a honest grin.

"Yeah probably not, but I want it known that it would not surprise me at all." She replied.

"Noted. Commander." Alenko smiled, Katelyn brought her hand up and rested her freckled cheek against it, watching the fountain. It seemed to opperate on a cycle, now smaller gysers were forming with the singular large gyser dying down.

"You have to admire the effort though." Alenko offered, "Simply getting everyone to talk, let alone tracking everything coming and going at all on a station this size is absolutely incredible! A monumental feat on its own!"

"Well..." She paused, biting her lip before nodding, "Alright - I'll give you that one. But, I don't doubt that the diplomatic relations are grudging at best."

"Don't envy the dock operators though." Alenko added the last part in, in an effort to make the conversation more lighthearted.

"Nooope." Katelyn drawled in agreement.

Pushing herself off the rail and motioning the Lieutnent to follow her. They had spent enough time standing idle, it was time to meet this Krogan and get some answers, but they could contiune this conversation and walk at the same time.

"Hell - I don't even like doing my own paperwork! I'd hate to imagine how some poor bastard dealing with all the traffic would feel." She cracked her neck, adding the next part in a low tone. "Give me a gun and a battlefield any day."

"On that we can agree, Ma'am." Alenko said, falling into pace beside her.

"Not a pencil pusher?" She asked, glancing at his profile, taking notice of a small five oclock shadow forming. They past several workers, careful to avoid any collisions with the rest of the officials. Katelyn turned a corner, up a flight of stairs and moved over the bridge to the opposite side of the presiduim, and to the C-Sec headquarters entrance.

"It's not that." Alenko backpedaled, "I've got tech training and I don't mind doing paperwork. I'd just rather be in the thick of it, you know? I don't like sitting on the sidelines."

"A nerd. Should of figured." Katelyn quipped, her lip twitching into yet another smirk. "You're an engineer?" She wanted to know, stealing an appreciative look at the Lieutenant.

"Uh, no ma'am. I trained in the Sentinal Program on Pinnacle." Alenko replied.

"Not just a nerd, but a kindred spirit." Katelyn clasped her hands together, and raised her head. "Praise the maker." She joked.

"Haven't met many other Sentinal Graduates I take it?"

"Not a one." She answered, pushing her hands into her pockets. "But, by the same token, human biotics are rare and valuable strategic assets on the battlefields. They're distributed across the fleets. Having two on the same space station is a rarity in itself. So, its justified I suppose." They passed a small communial area, with small advertising boards, holocylinders and a preaching Hanar, praising the 'Enkindlers' - whatever those were.

"Let alone three." Alenko agreed, referring to John's presense too. They reached a second flight of stairs that lead to a long Access hallway, ten meters ahead was the elevator to the Citadel tower, fifty metres ahead was another turn, where according to signs, lead to the C-Sec headquarters and the Zakera ward.

"Oh well." She relented,"You can't say its not an interesting life we biotics lead."

"Commander, I'm recieving a transmission from Shepard." Alenko paused at the first Elevator, his focus entirely centred on the flashing Omni-tool over his right wrist.

"Put it through." Katelyn ordered, her own omnitool once again flaring to life. "Lets hear it, John."

"We found Harkin, he pointed us in the direction of a C-Sec officer. We're headed to investigate now. What's the situation on your end?" John's tone came in with a static quaility.

Katelyn turned the corner then stopped dead in her tracked, focused entirely on the obstructing figure in her path. The Lieutenant spun around. In her periphieral vision, she noticed Alenko reach for his side arm. A glance over her shoulder revealed two more figures behind them, boxing them in on the narrow pathway. All three figures held rifles of turian make and design, though they themselves clearly weren't of that species. All three wore worn down and battle-scarred armor, a design distinctly of Batarian make and design. Katelyn's eyes narrowed into a glare as she met the gaze of her opposition. Four cold black eyes glared back in bitter hatred and fang teeth curled into a snarl. Her eyes glance to his belt where she noticed a standard military issue Turian talon knife shelfed on his hip.

"The Butcher of Torfan." The one in front of her - the leader probably - drawled, hissed the name intensity and ire.

"Katelyn. Alenko? Do you copy?" John's voice came through the speaker, but neither officer answered. Katelyn stared down the Batarian in front of her, whom leveled the avenger assault rifle in between her ice-coloured eyes.

"I've been waiting a long time for this chance." The Batarian growled, tilting his head to the right - the unconscious gesture of disrespect unique to his species. Katelyn had no illusions as to what they were here for, but she still wondered how they got here. And though she momentarily cursed her dimished biotic abilities, there were plenty of other ways she could defend herself.

"Weapons on the ground! Now!" Without a word, Katelyn pulled her sidearm out of its hoister, hands visible the entire time so they wouldn't think she was planning or hiding something. Alenko grudginly did the same.

"Kat! Kaidan! Respond!" John's voice sounded a little panicked, but it was well hidden.

"I'm sorry John." Katelyn begun with a cold tone, casting a silent glance to Alenko then focusing back on her target. "We're going to have to put you on hold..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thank you for reading and please review. I welcome criticism.**


	6. Chapter Six: John

Mass Effect (c) Bioward and Associated Companies

* * *

**Author's Note**: I've finished University for now and am hopefully getting a part-time job soon. Maybe even some freelance work... I don't know. Here's hoping. At any rate, please enjoy, this is the longest chapter yet. I will admit, I was very lazy. And admittedly, this has been a huge pain in the ass for me to write and edit. If anyone could suggest a good Beta reader or a support group. I would be estatic.

* * *

**John Shepard**

* * *

"Wow. I'm liking it here already." Williams' deadpanned tone broke through Shepard's bubble of thought, snapping his head up from the control panel and out the skycar's window.

The Zakera ward was far darker than the presidium, both in colour and atmosphere. Turians, Humans and Salarians were gathered together along the stripe below them at some kind of market. He could pick out some weapons, armours and some kind of alien fruits for sale before the skycap sped past. There were some scuffles here and there, a loud argument or a dozen, the sound of a gunshot, some pick-pockets and even a street performer occupying a corner. _Almost like home_, Shepard mused fondly; he immediately grimaced a second afterwards. _Could do without the smell, though_.

Shepard's fingers deftly running over the transparent yellow control panel, pulling the skycar into a mostly empty bay located in the furthest end of the ward. Though out of the way, it was only a few streets away from the Gentlemen's Club: Chorra's Den. A single C-sec officer tended to the area, his omnitool flashing brightly with an affirming beep as he scanned the registration of each vehicle in the bay. He was half way across the lot when Shepard set the Vehicle down and got out, along with Williams. When he noticed the two marines leaving, he shot Shepard a warning look.

"Excuse me, sir," The Officer began as he approached the marines, sounding professional, but his body language radiated annoyance and frustration. "This bay is restricted to pre-paid Customers only. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

_Are you fucking kidding me? _The voice in his mind groan, outwardly Shepard tried unsuccessfully not to roll his eyes.

"We're-" Shepard barely got a word in edgewise, but the officer raised a hand in his face which cut him off.

It was almost comical; the officer looked a hell of a lot taller – and older – from the distance. Up close, he was a few inches shorter than Williams, and looked more like a High School prefect than a parking attendant with lanky limbs and yet to grow into his adult frame. He noticed Williams trying to maintain her professional exterior, but her lips twitched into a slight smirk.

"Sir - I will ask you once more to get back into your vehicle and move it." The C-sec officer's hand was poised over a stunner clipped to the right side of his belt. The unspoken threat made both marines take him a little more seriously than before.

Shepard knew from experience that those models only contained three shots on the maximum setting before needed to be recharged, and he also knew that being on the receiving end of just one was an excruciating experience. Three in rapid succession was enough to knock out a fully grown human for several hours, and leave their nerves feeling frayed for hours after they regained consciousness. They had used such devices as part of resilience training during the N7 program - part of learning to endure interrogation and torture.

"I'm Lieutenant Commander Shepard, This is Gunnery Chief Williams. Alliance Navy. We're here on urgent Council Business." Shepard responded, resisting the powerful urge to slap this idiot upside the head. The C-Sec officer's mouth opened slightly to retort but stopped short.

"Oh." He said incredulous when Shepard reached into his pocket and presented the idiot with a proof of ID. "Carry on, sir."

"Thank you." Shepard replied with barely withheld frustration, blowing past the man with Williams in tow.

"All that for a stupid car spot?" Williams muttered when they were both out of earshot of the officer. "He's barely more than a kid!" She turned to Shepard. "Please tell me we don't have to deal with more of these idiots?"

"Welcome to the Citadel." Shepard replied dryly. "The heart of bureaucratic bullshit."

"And your new bosses if they don't yank the whole 'Human SpecTRe' thing out from under you." Williams quipped, sounding very pessimistic at the situation – and she had every reason to be.

Without anything concrete to support their claims that Saren had turned rogue, it was likely the traitor Spectre would use his authority and influence to keep humanity out of the SpecTRes. Though Shepard had not been overly thrilled at the prospect to begin with, the decision was completely out of his hands...

Shepard had spent years of his life constantly trying to avoid involving himself in politics. He just wanted to be a regular grunt, firing his gun at the bad guys and come back to three square meals and a bunk. But after the events of the Skyllian Blitz, it became painfully obvious that he couldn't keep out of them forever. Elysium thrust him into the limelight, the Alliance showered him with praise and awarded him the Star of Terra. He was held up as some kind of Alliance recruiting tool. A shining example of humanity's potential.

Katelyn on the other hand, she had a cold, ruthless approach to her early career if the rumours surrounding Torfan were true. She was pragmatic, calculating and brutally efficient in her missions.

When placed side by side, both Shepards seemed to represent everything that Galactic Society as a whole admired and feared about Humanity: A human could be the most sympathetic, compassionate person you'd ever be likely to meet, or they could be cold, unfettered and a driven force that no one would wish to cross. And now, the Council wanted one of these two people in their SpecTRe ranks.

"I hate politics." He muttered bitterly, almost to himself rather than in response to her comment, slumping his shoulders for a moment.

Williams nodded sympathetically behind him as they moved through the streets with purpose, careful to avoid patrons of the market stalls and other obstacles.

"What's that thing - Some kind of animal?" Williams asked after they'd been walking for five minutes, her gaze focused on a strange green bug-like creature with four insectoid legs and tiny two-prong hands attached to four tiny arms. Some sort of mechanical apparatus attached to its back and head beeped intermittently as it tinkered away at an exposed panel.

"I'm pretty certain it's called a Keeper." Shepard replied, glancing at the Keeper as they passed by, finding the last door that lead to the front of the Chora's Den club. "I guess it… 'keeps'." He finished with a dumb shrug.

"I never would have guessed, sir." Williams quipped, with a smirk.

Shepard ignored her playful remark as they turned the corner and entered the final stretch to Chora's Den. Already, he could seem the sound of low, bass heavy music, loud ruckus and violent beats, and he could smell the mix of putrid, sex and stale alcohol. A neon sign illuminated the narrow alley, and the silhouettes of two figures. From their profile and irregular body shape, the bony fringe and relatively avian faces, Shepard could tell they were Turian. In seconds their guns were drawn, two small pistols levelled at the two Marines just now entering the pathway.

Shepard had little time to react. On instinct, he throw his left hand forward and the right a little to the side, covering Williams. The motion triggering the desired respond from his synapses, his skin almost appeared to shimmer as dark energy flowed through his extremities, casting a small but powerful biotic barrier. Large enough to cover both Williams and himself, small enough to let her drop to a crouch draw her pistol and place two perfect shots into the first Turian's bony carapace. The Second turian quickly turned to flee, firing blindly in attempt to cover his escape.

Shepard wouldn't let him. Not without knowing what the alien was after first. Williams apparently agreed. Her next round was perfectly and carefully aimed, she fired. The microscopic bullet blew straight through the Turian's right calf, exploding muscle and bone. He gave a shrill cry of anguish but continued onwards, half crawling, half hopping away to the safety of the club's back alleys.

Shepard's hands lowered, the biotic barrier no longer required and took a few seconds to gather enough energy. He extended his left hand out once more, palm facing forward with his fingers clawed to the centre. The blue glow one again extended down his limb, he visualised his target snapped his fingers into a fist and ripped his arm so far back he took a step to accommodate the motion, biotically pulling his assailant towards him. Like a rag doll, the Turian flew off his feet towards them and skidded to a halt face down at Shepard's feet, limp and unconscious.

"Is he dead?" Williams asked cautiously. Shepard bent down with a perplexed expression. Even with the leg wound, the Turian should at least still be semiconscious. His three-pronged fingers still clutched the pistol tightly. Williams stomped the hand once and kicked the loose gun away.

"Yeah… "Shepard replied unconvinced, standing straight again with a look of shallow disappointment on his face. He had hoped to get some answered, but maybe the biotic pull had been a little too harsh with that wound. Although, it was strange. He hadn't put enough force behind the pull to cause death - nowhere near enough. He leaned forward once more for a closer inspection.

A few seconds later, his suspicions were confirmed when the Turian seemed to leap up, propelled by one good leg and hand with a long, jagged knife in his left. Shepard leaped away from the surprise strike, landing squarely on his behind. He felt the blade clip skin across his right forearm, drawing a long thin line of blood. Williams raised her pistol again, and delivered two shots to the back of the Turian's. He slumped against the wall with another bark of pain. This time, Williams levelled the pistol at the back of his skull, and fired twice, ending the Turian's life with a final gurgle.

The marines remained in silence for a moment, the adrenaline of the sudden attack still running high.

"Well... " Shepard started, standing up and awkwardly dusting himself off before inspecting his wound. It was superficial, barely even felt anything, but still a long injury, running down the entire length of his forearm. "So much for interrogation..." He ended with a deadpan.

"Do you need any-?" Williams cut herself offer short when Shepard gave a curt shake of the head.

"I'll live." With his left hand, he reached for his omni-tool, and applied medi-gel paste to the injury. He flinched when the sensation of a thousand tiny needles spread up and down the cut, then relaxed when it gave way to numbness.

"I don't think he'd be willing to talk anyway." Williams replied, holstering her pistol.

"Don't know 'til you try." Shepard countered with the old saying. "I can be very persuasive."

They turned to the club and continued, stepping over the mangled corpse.

"Impressive shot." Shepard complimented as he passed the first downed Turian, casually glancing down at the two perfectly placed headshots. One squarely in-between the eyes, the other planted in the centre of the forehead. _She's good_. He thought.

"Thank you." Williams replied, a little earnest.

When the door opened in response to their presence, there was an immediate wave of heat emanating from inside. Shepard's face twisted into a disgusted scowl at the sight. Half-naked women, dancing across thin elevated stages and wrapped around poles in compromising positions. Any other man would be aroused by the sight. Shepard, however, couldn't help but imagine those dancers being like so many girls he used to see on those dusky corners back on earth. He knew all too well the poor and hard conditions of Earth's streets. There were girls not even half his age already prostituting themselves out on the slim hope that it might lead to their next meal, almost permanent fixtures on every corner.

The memories filled him with a sense of revulsion. Every time he set foot in an establishment like this - which wasn't often - he couldn't _not_ imagine Katelyn being forced into wearing one of those outfits. He couldn't keep the idea of his only sister selling her body like a common whore out of his head. And the very idea of some unknown man brutalising the one scrap of goodness in his life filled his gut with a burning, undiluted rage. It was his instinct as a brother; or maybe it was just that he was sick of objectification of half-nude women in general. Quite probably, a bit of both.

A bouncer appeared in front of them, a large lumbering Krogan with brown ridges and his hand relaxed around the stock of a shotgun at his side.

"You killed them." He grumbled, looking past the two humans and to the Turian corpses. It had been a statement more than a question.

"Yep." Shepard answered bluntly. Williams seemed to almost jump out of her skin, the last thing the two of them needed was a giant lumbering mountain of muscle and scales chasing after them. The Krogan seemed to sigh, or the equivalent.

"Figures. Stupid bastards never were smart." The Krogan rumbled. "Now, I have to get Korrik to clean it up." he then turned and disappeared into the club.

"We're not gonna do something about the bodies?" Williams asked behind him.

"They're not our problem right now." Shepard replied, making his way through the club, carefully scanning for anyone matching the description Anderson gave them.

"A thousand year from home, and we walk into a bar with women half-naked dancing on the stage…" She muttered, "Is that funny or sad? I can't decide which."

"Pathetic." Shepard supplied quickly. He hadn't heard anything more from the Chief over the loud beat of the bass-heavy music, but he did spot who they were looking for. An older man in a ragged unkempt C-sec uniform. He was haggard, had grey balding hair, with one hand slumped over a half-empty bottle and the other up the shirt of a lap dancer.

"Ugh, get a room…" Williams grunted, Shepard glanced over his shoulder to her, nearly laughed outright when her disgusted expression turned hopeless. "Please tell me that's not our guy." She half-begged.

"Good guess." He replied with cheerful sarcasm. "That's our guy."

"Great..." She groaned, shoulders slumping.

Shepard quickly moved forward and pushed the woman aside, not caring that she nearly fell to the ground as he did so.

"The hell's your problem?" The man grumbled, the dancer stumbling to her feet and quickly moved away at one glance of the marines. Harkin tried flimsily to reach the woman's backside before giving up. "Great, you scared her off, bastard."

"If you have time to squat around in this hole, you have time for a few questions." Shepard countered.

"And who in the hell are you?" Harkin spat darkly.

"Shepard. Alliance. I'm looking for Garrus Vakarian." Shepard stated to the point, remembering the officer he encountered on the way to meet with the Council. The Turian had demanded more time for an investigation into Saren, and Harkin may have known where he'd be. At least, that was the faint hope.

"Alliance, huh?" Harkin mused bitterly, giving Shepard a judgemental look over. "And which one of those goddamn bigshots are you, that cocky son of a bitch from Elysium, or -?"

"The one that matters." Shepard cut him off bluntly.

"Where's Garrus?" Williams insisted, joining the conversation.

"Why don't you slip out of that uniform and bring that fine little ass over here?" Harkin leered with a lecherous grin. "I might be a little more talkative-"

"Try it pal. And I'll knock your teeth out, one punch at a time." Williams threatened brightly, her fingers curling into a fist.

"Alright, alright!" Harkin raised his hands defensively, slurring. Then laughed darkly, as if some tragic punch line suddenly occurred to him, "You must be one of Anderson's. That son of a bitch is still trying to bring Saren down?"

"Answer my question." Shepard stated sharply with a threatening undertone.

"But it's all connected, don't you see?" Harkin offered, with a sly look. "Saren and Anderson go way back. They were gonna make him a SpecTRe, but he screwed his mission to hell so bad they kicked him out."

"Great - couldn't care less. Where is Garrus Vakarian, and don't make me ask again." Shepard had lost his patience, his voice rising through gritted teeth and hand inching to the Predator on his hip.

"Fine, fine." Harkin relented finally, tossing his hands up in surrender. "Last I heard, he's over at Michel's clinic in the wards. Now, get the hell outta here."

Shepard didn't need to be told twice. The bar smell and ambient noise was starting to give him a headache. He left with Williams at his shoulder after mumbling grudging thanks. They weaved their way back through the alleyways and towards the parking bays where they left the hired skycar.

"Why didn't the Captain tell us he used to be a SpecTRe?" She wondered out loud after they were in motion, sounding puzzled. Shepard shook his head, his fingers danced over the holographic display imputing their destination, Doctor Michel's clinic. When completed, he leant back into his chair then let out a slow breath of air as his mind digested what they just heard.

"That's not our mission right now." He finally decided, pressing his hand to the com device in his ear. In truth, also he wanted to know more about what Harkin said. Wanted to know whether it was true or not. However, he would have to attend to that particular matter for later. Right now, it was more important to find clues on Saren, not chase rumours from a drunkard.

"Let's hear it, John." Katelyn's voice commanded over the receiver.

"We've found Harkin. He pointed us in the direction of a C-sec Officer. We're headed to investigate now. What's the situation on your end?" He wanted to know. His question had been met with silence, and the faint cocking sound of a weapon.

"Kat? Alenko? Respond." He sounded, a little panicked by the sound.

"Sorry John. Gonna have to put you on hold." Katelyn answered, sounding cold and detached. Shepard flinched when he heard the sound of a fist fight. He then rolled his eyes. _Great. Not even half an hour and she's already picking fights._

"Shouldn't we try to help them?"

"We can't do much from the other side of the Citadel," Shepard considered his next words for a moment. "They're skilled soldiers and biotics. Kat's an N7. I'm not inclined to worry." He assured the Chief, returning to his normal business tone. A moment passed and all sound of conflict from the earpiece ceased. Shepard waited a second before trying again.

"Kat. Alenko. Sit-rep." He said simply.

"Riddle me this: Why in hell are there Batarians on the Citadel?" Katelyn grunted, the microphone picked up a sniffling sound and groan of disgust afterwards.

"There are Batarians on the Citadel?" Ashley asked, perplexed. "I thought that they were kicked out of Council Space. 'Least that's what they said in history class." Shepard gave a shrug, flicking the microphone on mute.

"I heard the same thing," He told her. Shepard turned the mouthpiece back on, "What do you mean, 'Batarians'?"

"Four eyes and more fangs than I care to count – the hell did you think I meant? The bogey-man?"

"'Bogey-man'?" Ashley echoed, silently smirking.

Ignoring both female marines with a mute groan, Shepard continued. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine. A few bloody noses, but we're good." Katelyn answered back in a business tone. "Alenko's looking for any markers or identifiers now. After that, we're on our way to C-sec. There's a Krogan Battlemaster there that hopefully has some information about Saren."

Shepard nodded in agreement. "Alright. Good luck. Radio in if you find anything."

"Wilco. Kat out." With that, the radio turned off with a short static sound.

Silence passed for a moment,

"Bogey man?" Williams echoed once more, Shepard rolled his eyes and his lip twitched into a crooked smirk. "She used to hide from the monsters under the bed as a kid?"

"Nah – she's just a twit." He brushed the question off, half joking and shaking his head, "Sisters... What can you do with 'em?" He finished with a shrug as if it explained everything.

"Can't live with them, can't live without 'em." Ashley said, nodding sympathetically.

"Yep."

The next ten minutes passed in silence. Neither marine said a word as the skycar pulled into a bay only two doors and a flight of stairs away from the Doctor's clinic.

"Let's just hope the Doc's feeling chatty." Williams muttered, breaking into a light jog to catch up with Shepard. He was already halfway to the stairs by the time she exited the vehicle. When they reached the Doctor's door, it was ajar by a few centimetres. Shepard had noticed the intermittent flicker of the holo-panel and realised it had been hacked. He quickly dashed across and pressed his back to the frame. Williams, also sensing something amiss did the same. Both marines drew their weapons and checked their thermal clips. Cautiously, Shepard peered through the gap then held up four fingers.

Four hostiles armed with low grade M-8 Avenger Assault Rifles and Predator pistols were inside, interrogating a fifth, a civilian woman whom in all probability was Doctor Michel. Shepard noticed another figure inside. A Turian garbed in the blue and black armour of the C-sec office, squatting low to the ground, quietly weaving through medical tables and crates to avoid detection from the hostiles. The Turian stopped and peered over cover, then ducked back down and waited for any kind of opportunity to strike. Shepard leaned back and counted down from three.

A second later, one of the hostiles struck Doctor Michel across the face with an open hand. Shepard took no chances then, he hooked his fingers around the edges of the door on the right side, and Williams seized the left. With a sharp nod between the two, the door slid all the way open.

"Weapons down!" Shepard's voice boomed across the room, prompting one of them to take the doctor in a choke hold.

The Turian burst from cover, landing an accurate kill shot in the first man's temple, splattering brain matter and rivets of blood across the ground as his hand slipped from the Doctor's neck. She quickly dived to the ground, hands clasped over her head as all parties exchange fire. Williams leaned out of cover, firing three quick shots. Two made their mark and one of the thugs hit the ground with a scream of pain. Shepard heard the turian fire a few more rounds into next target, and Shepard stood from his cover firing four shots.

All bodies feel to the ground in lifeless heaps and both marines trained their weapon on the Turian, who raised his hands in response, his finger north of the trigger.

"Garrus Vakarian. Citadel Security." He identified promptly, Shepard lowered his weapon and nodded.

"Commander Shepard. Alliance Navy." He replied curtly.

"Chief Williams. The same."

"Doctor Michel - Are you alright?" Garrus helped the understandably shocked Doctor onto her feet.

"Yes." She strained out, swallowing down bile and trying again. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Who were these guys attacking you?" Williams questioned, "What did they want?"

"Fist's thugs." Michel offered gravely, her accent becoming thicker.

"And Fist is?" Shepard prompted eyebrow raised, Williams holstered her pistol.

"Last I checked it was a closed hand," She offered, lightly joking. "But, I'm guessing that's not exactly the 'Fist' we're referring to, huh?"

"He's a crime boss, used to work for the Shadowbroker." Garrus explained,

"I have two men investigating the Shadowbroker, but what I want to know now is; why would the Shadowbroker be interested in sending his lackeys here?" Shepard inquired, his features twisting into a frown.

"He doesn't work for the Broker anymore." Michel told them, interrupt them. "He works for Saren now."

"Bastard was always stupid, but that just takes the make?" Garrus muttered, bitterly.

"And why would Saren want you gone?" Shepard asked,

"I-I don't know. I haven't done anything –" Michel's brows furrowed in thought before seemingly coming to a realisation. "Wait... wait, yes. I remember. I treated a Quarian the other day for a gunshot wound."

"Aren't Quarians nomads? Why would one be here on the Citadel?" Ashley asked, confusion mounting.

"They are. This one – I can't remember her name – but she said she had information. And she'd only negotiate with the Shadowbroker. I sent her to – oh, god." The doctor was starting to panic, hands weaving through her hair. "I sent her straight to Fist!"

"We'll save her doc." Shepard assured her coolly. If that Quarian had information, there was no way in hell he would let it fall into Saren's hands or lose it to his lackeys.

"Yes..." The Doctor nodded slowly after a moment, swallowing down tears and breathing deeply to calm herself down. "Yes. Thank you."

"Do you know where this Fist is now?" Ashley asked,

"He's boxed up in Chora's Den, but you might want to get your men with you. Everyone whom isn't hanging off a pole is gonna have a gun in hand." Garrus warned.

"If that's the case, having Kaidan and the Lieutenant with us isn't a bad idea, Commander." Williams agreed, although sounding reluctant to agree with Garrus' assessment at all.

"Noted." Shepard lent against the half-wall, dragging a hand down his face before exhaling sharply. "Doctor Michel. Are you going to be alright on your own?"

"Yes, yes – I'll be fine."

"Commander. Let me come with you." Garrus requested, though it sounded closer to a demand.

Shepard moved halfway across the room, where a half-wall separated the entry way and the beds. He peered over and gave a pitiful look at the separate pools of blood forming on the floor and speckled red slowly sliding down the wall. _Not even the butcher and I'm making a blood trail... _the voice in his mind remarked wearily.

"Come on." He told Garrus, turning to leave. "But everything I say, goes. Am I understood?"

"Perfectly, Commander." Garrus' metallic tone followed.

Shepard nodded, "Good. I'll radio my men on the way to the car."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thank you for reading and please review. I welcome criticism.**


	7. Chapter Seven: Katelyn

Mass Effect (c) Bioward and Associated Companies

* * *

**Author's Note**: Nothing to report at this time.

* * *

**Katelyn Shepard**

* * *

If the past were any indication, than Katelyn Shepard could be a truly ruthless bitch.

Often projecting the air of confidence, she was laidback and a pleasant, if somewhat cynical conversationalist. Hidden under that façade was a cunning, relentless and efficient combatant with a passion for violence. In her grander moments, she was capable of casual acts of what most sapient species would classify as barbarism. The horrifying reputation of a monster wearing a semi-attractive young woman's face was one she had worked for and carefully cultivated over the past five years. Since the events of Torfan thrust her into the limelight - The infamous stage of revenge against the Batarians and slavers for attacking Elysium two years prior.

The series of events culminated the political debacle of the century that cast the Shepard twins as exact opposites. John had been portrayed at this grand hero, an infallible man that stood in the face of impossible odds and succeeded. Katelyn had been cast as a villain; the ruthless monster who would gladly sacrificed the lives of her subordinates to obtain victory. Despite the negative portrayal however, Katelyn did partially agree with the assessment. Her professional choices certainly made her a difficult person to like and she possessed of a lone wolf attitude among other things – something that got her into more than her far share of trouble during basic and N training.

She knew beyond any reasonable doubt that such a brutal and finely honed reputation easily made her into the most hatred, most feared human being alive. Especially, among members of the Batarian Hegemony.

In the years since that day, Katelyn had heard rumours from the underworld that a bounty had been placed on her head. She supposed she should have felt honoured.

But right now, she was just feeling mildly annoyed with a Batarian in sage-coloured Commando's armour pointing an assault rifle at her, in addition to two more commandos behind them. Not because they were in her way and aiming weapons at her – that part was the job description really – but because they were in her way while she was trying to finish a _mission_ _objective_.

One to Kaidan's left, garbed in the same model armour with black and white trimmings, scoped up their discarded firearms. The Second stood besides Katelyn with his hand comfortable relaxed on the stock of his shotgun.

"Our bosses wanted you alive," That was a new one, Katelyn thought as the Batarian approached. "But I'd say you've had this coming for a long time, Butcher."

"Gek. Put a bullet in their heads and be done with it!" The one behind Katelyn growled. Gek walked a few paces closer now, just within arm's reach. He raised his rifle butt and struck down on Katelyn's face, resulting in a loud crack. She grunted in pain and stumbled briefly, tasting copper on her lips. Gek's weapon collapsed, and he pressed it into the clasp on his back, deciding to favour the Turian talon strapped to his belt.

Kaidan swallowed as the serrated edge wandered perilously close to Katelyn's right eye. Gek's jagged teeth twisted into a beastly grin. "You won't go quickly, Butcher. I will make you suffer."

In that second, Katelyn sprung into action. Her right hand snatched Gek's knife hand, forcing it away from her face and twisted the wrist so hard and fast the bones snapped. His face twisted with equal parts shock and anguish as he cried. Katelyn's left pried the knife away from Gek while he was still stunned, expertly securing it into an icepick grip. Her arm swung outwards, the serrated edge easily cleaving the exposed flesh of Gek's neck in a perfect line, spewing a geyser of blood onto her shirt and the ground between them.

Moving with practiced grace, she yanked Gek backwards and ducked away at the last second, sending him crashing into the Batarian behind her and forcing him off balance. The Mercenary had only mere seconds before Katelyn's heel landed on his temple in a swift roundhouse kick, knocking him onto the ground.

At that moment, Katelyn was certain that the remaining mercenary would surely fire their weapons at her back. Instead, she saw the Batarian and Kaidan embroiled in a vicious melee.

Kaidan struggled, both hands on the Batarian's rifle trying to force the muzzle away from him. A fast hook landed on his cheek and retaliated, delivering a quick hard kick to the Batarian's knee, causing it to buckle. The four-eyed menace dropped with a cry of pain. Kaidan wrenched the rifle away, a blue aura flared over his skin and he unleashed a powerful biotic attack flinging the Batarian into the far wall with enough force to knock him out.

Katelyn ducked down, snatching up their confiscated pistols and fired two shots. Both of them perfect headshots. The pistol pointed down and fired two more, then she turned to Gek, still barely alive on the ground with watched what little light left in his eyes fade.

"Should've listened to your friend." Her cold eyes narrowed, she ended his diminishing life with a bullet.

"Well," She announced with nonchalant cheer. "That was annoying." She turned to Kaidan, offering him back his weapon. His expression was solemn.

"Search them. I want to know who they answered to."

He nodded mutely, obeying her order without hesitation. Katelyn brushed her nose gently and sniffed before activating her comlink once more, trying to ignore a sudden dizzy spell. "Riddle me this: Why are Batarians on the Citadel?"

* * *

C-Sec wasn't busting with activity like Katelyn expected it to be. A few officers patrolled the area, some occasionally glancing over curiously at the two bloodied marines being tended to by a medic. Unfortunately, both marines were detained almost immediately after C-sec's headquarters when news of the three fresh corpses just upstairs reached their office.

After the medic had treated them, Katelyn and Kaidan were split up and taken to different holding rooms for interrogation. So, for the last ten minutes, all Katelyn could do was sit and wait patiently in a dimly lit interrogation room. Her wrists fastened to the table by thin, metal cuffs with inbuilt biotic inhibitors. Not that it would matter in the first place. Her biotics were so pathetic right now that she couldn't lift a pencil even if she wanted to.

A knock came from a door to the far left, partially obscured by shadows. It opened a second later. "Commander Shepard?" A gruff male voice came from outside, though it lacked the same metallic quality of the Turian guard.

"One of them." Katelyn replied evenly, glancing over at the human form, silhouetted by the hallway's lights.

"So it is. I'll be damned." He replied as he paced into the room, striding with every footstep. His hair was nearly, kept in a high and tight cut. Wrinkles etched into his brow and cheeks and with dark blue eyes, narrowed and impatient. In his hand was a silver and blue datapad - an incident report no doubt. Scanning over the contents he took a seat down across from Katelyn.

"You have me at a disadvantage here, Officer...?"

"Bailey. Lieutenant Bailey." Bailey grunted, tapping a few keys on the pad. Katelyn's bindings deactivated, swinging wide open and hitting the surface of the table with a dull thud.

"I take it I'm free to go?" She asked mildly surprised, rubbing her wrist absently.

"I double checked into your story with Ambassador Udina. About this Council investigation and that crap with the SpecTRe gone rogue." Bailey waved his hand dismissively. "And we took the statement of your Lieutenant Alenko. Blah, blah, blah. Standard housekeeping stuff."

"Oh, I bet Udina loved that..."She chuckled perhaps sounding a little too delighted. Bailey groaned in response, rolling his eyes. "So, what did the Gods in the Marble Halls say?"

"I think the Ambassador's gonna have some choice words for you later." He warned evenly, letting his report fall to the table. "But, your story's solid. As for the business upstairs however..."

"It's just like I stated when your cohorts detained Lieutenant Alenko and I: The Batarians shot first, I was acting out of self defence." Katelyn stated clearly, all good humour evaporating.

"And that's exactly what I'll tell to the bosses." Bailey said. He scrolled over the report once more.

"Speaking off. My subordinate, Lieutenant Alenko?"

"He was released about ten minutes ago after we took his statement, which confirmed your story. After I told him the criminal charges against you were dropped, he said something about wanting to interrogate another detainee." Bailey looked pensive, folding his arms and leaning back into his chair. "Some Krogan Mercenary, we caught shaking down a local thug a few hours back."

"Good. I hate time-wasters." Katelyn smiled pleasantly to herself, her fingers folded together on the table. "So Lieutenant Bailey, if the charges are being dropped, then what can I do for you?"

"Well Commander. I've got three corpses in the morgue, all of them armed to the gills and killed right in our backyard. My bosses aren't going to be happy without a reasonable answer why."

"And I take it that a justifiable case of self-defence wouldn't fly with them." Katelyn paused for a moment, curled her hand into a fist and propped her jaw on up.

"Oh it will. They'll just bitch and moan about it." Bailey countered with certainty. "Especially, when the reputation of the defendant comes into play..."

"In other words, A monster can't kill in self defence without creating the perfect opportunity to paint another instance of barbarism." Katelyn remarked, rolling her eyes. "Joy." She added sarcastically.

"Uh huh." Bailey nodded, with a mix of fatigue and sympathy. "Politics is a bitch, huh?"

"Look: I'm not the person that your Commanders should be focusing on. The question they _should_ want answered - if they had any kind of sense _at all_ - is how in hell did a heavily armed Batarian hit squad get onto the Citadel undetected in the first place?"

"That's a question way outside of my pay grade, Commander." Bailey answered wearily, "I'm not a techhead, but we've got a team working on it." Bailey swiped two fingers over the datapad.

"According to them, some kind of Virus-like VI managed to hack into the system. Erased every trace of their presence." Bailey slid the pad across the table. Katelyn leaned in to examine it, her brows furrowing curiously.

"That's... not a Batarian design." She muttered, taking the pad in both hands and read every detail carefully, she pressed a few keys. "I'm no expert in VI matrixes either, but I haven't the faintest clue who designed this. It's nothing like I've ever seen."

Bailey shook his head. "Our Techs have no idea what it is either. They couldn't tell you if it was from the black market, but its definitely military grade. Maybe even better. But, whatever it was, it wormed its way into our computers two weeks ago from what they could gather."

"A delayed action virus then?" Katelyn muttered, she paused and swallowed uneasily. "Are you saying these guys were targeting me for at least two weeks now?"

"So it seems."

Katelyn nodded slowly, taking in the information. "Before we came here, Alenko and I were trying to figure out who they were. We came up empty. Have you had any luck on that front?"

"Not a damned thing."

"I don't like being kept in the dark about my enemies."Katelyn tossed the pad away then slumped, frustrated and glaring holes through the table.

"I know the feeling, but unfortunately we're stuck for the time being." Bailey said. "And they could still try to target you again."

"Great. Another target painted on my back." Katelyn looked over the pad one more time before shoving back across to Bailey. He shut it off and stood, ready to depart.

"I wish I could help you out, but this is all we have right now. And until our techs identify that-"

"-We have no idea when I'll be attacked again."

"Right."

Silence passed for a few minutes; Katelyn straightened up in her chair and started down at her folded hands, deep in thought. "And here I was hoping for a generally uneventful return to duty. Now, I've got two investigations to contend with."

The investigation into Saren took priority over an attempt on her life. That much was plain, but Katelyn couldn't deny her own curiosity in the case. There was something intriguing and confounding about the amount of effort the hit squad had put into their little ambush.

"The Council's investigation is paramount." She decided out loud, rising from her seat.

"Gotcha." Bailey nodded his understanding. "Some of our techs will still be sorting through this mess. After the Council's business is over, you can check on progress. I'll make sure you have clearance."

"Thanks. I'll do that." With that, Katelyn turned towards the door pausing for a brief minute. "Where'd you say my Lieutenant was?"

"Follow me." Bailey walked past her and gestured her to follow.

"Commander." Kaidan stood just outside the elevator to the Dock Ring. Just five metres away, Two Turian officers escorted a large, bulky krogan with red, battle worn armour and three long, deep scars over the right side of his face. The hulking beast lumbered casually along before propping himself against a wall with his arms folded while a third, human officer joined them and attempted some form of threat. Based on the intelligence provided by Barla Von, Katelyn could only assume that this Krogan must have been the Warlord Urdnot Wrex.

"We have witnesses claiming you were shaking down Chora's Den, Wrex. I suggest you quietly vacate the station before anyone gets hurt."

"And just what do you pyjaks plan to doing about it?" The scarred Krogan's challenge came as a low growl.

"This is your only warning Wrex." The Officer said sternly.

"Fist is the one you need to warn. I will kill him." Wrex countered casually.

"Glad to see you're making progress." Katelyn gestured to towards the minor squabble across the space.

"I don't think 'progress' is the word I'd use ma'am." Kaidan admitted, tensely. "What about the interrogation. Is that going to be a problem later?"

"It occurs to me that I should have left one of them alive." Her voice was distant and absent, as if speaking an afterthought. "Guess we'll never know what they wanted with me."

"You don't have any theories?" Kaidan asked.

"I have too many to count," Katelyn countered wearily, "That's my problem."

"Yes. Human?" The gruff Krogan stared straight at the marines, blowing straight past the Citadel Security agents, not bothering to pay attention to their warnings or actions anymore. "You're the one called Shepard?"

"One of them," Katelyn countered. "I take it that you're Urdnot Wrex?"

Wrex gave a low growl and shallow nod. "Yes. How do we know each other?"

"A Volus Banker named Barla Von sent us your way." Kaidan supplied, "We're trying to take down Saren."

"And he told us, that you were the man to talk to." Katelyn pressed her hands to her hips and favoured one leg, ignoring a sudden jolt of pain through her jaw as she spoke.

Wrex grunted, his face taking on a somewhat approving expression - at least, that was their impression. "Barla Von is indeed a wise man, and if what you say is true. Then we share a common goal, Human."

Katelyn gave a brief glance to Kaidan, which he returned with a cautious optimism. She felt the corner of her mouth turn up. "That's what I like to hear. Keep going."

"I was contracted to hunt down a man named Fist. He owns a Bar in the Wards – Chora's Den. He did something very foolish." Wrex shook his head.

"Foolish, how?" Kaidan prompted.

"He betrayed the Shadowbroker."

Katelyn nearly groaned out loud, pinched the bridge of her noise and shook her head. "Even I'm not reckless enough to do that."

Wrex nodded. "Indeed. A Quarrian showed up on the Citadel not long ago. She had information that the Shadowbroker wanted – Evidence that Saren was working together with the Geth. No doubt of interest to you."

"My curiosity is peaked." Katelyn admitted with a shallow nod.

"She was on the run from Saren's forces. Desperate, she went to Fist to contact the Shadowbroker. She was trying to trade information for a safe refuge, but instead -"

"But Saren got the call instead?" Kaidan interrupted, earning another grunt from Wrex.

"Dumbass." Katelyn muttered.

"Fist is simply greedy. Saren offered him a small fortune for the information."

"If we get out hands on it, the council won't be able to ignore Saren as a threat any longer!" Kaidan cut in with a new burst of optimism.

"Agreed. But do you know where the Quarrian is now?" Katelyn noticed that an orange light started to flash on Kaidan's wrist. There was an incoming call on his omnitool and she excused him with a curt nod.

"Last I heard, she was headed to Chora's Den. So Fist may have her in there somewhere, or he might have sent her off to Saren's lackeys already." Wrex explained

"Commander? Incoming message from the other commander." Kaidan reported, Katelyn glanced at the Lieutenant.

"His timing is impeccable as ever. We needed to talk to him anyway." She turned back to Wrex. "If Fist knows you're coming then reason says he'll be waiting for it. Is your business here finished?"

"I still have a job to complete."

"Good. I'll check in with our other associates then we're moving out." Katelyn told him, the Krogan's teeth gnashed together in a monstrous approving grin.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thank you for reading and please review. I welcome criticism.**


End file.
